


Promises

by YesSirCarBoi



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Wholesome, its real cute ship hours boys, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesSirCarBoi/pseuds/YesSirCarBoi
Summary: Br'aad and Bailey are wholesome and I love them dearly.  If you want to know more about Bailey you can see info about him here:  https://docs.google.com/document/d/1TDY9x_hJT9zmMro9xgLqlouFsfpWSnAchoQLXT4gty0And his character sheet here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vcyXgwemvJ0J7Ujw-aqIE8iMy2iVtWIs/view?usp=sharing
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor/Bailey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Promises

The nice spring breeze of the evening rustled the hair of the two under the night sky. The stars were out the temperature was perfect and there was an unspoken connection of admiration and love between the two of them. Bailey admired the soft grass under his bare feet and Br'aad admired the beauty of the stars above them as they walked.

Br’aad and Bailey walked hand in hand up the hill behind their now shared farmhouse. Br’aad held a basket that they had made together filled to the brim with bread and stew that had been prepared for a nice dinner under the starry sky. They came upon the top of the hill and sat on the ground. The basket was set down on the grass as they wordlessly prepared the food to eat.

“Thank’s,” Bailey said with a smile as he took his first bite of his food.

“Hmm? For what?” Br’aad asked, putting the extras away into the basket.

“For this nice dinner, duh.” He laughed.

“Oh. Yeah, I thought it’d be nice.” 

“Well you thought right.” They both shared a sweet laugh and fell back into the sound of the nature around them. 

Having finished eating first, Br’aad laid down on the grass and looked up at the shapes in the stars. 

“It’s really pretty out tonight, huh?” Bailey broke the silence.

“Yeah, I’m really glad it is.”

Br'aad finished his food and put the two empty bowls back into the basket. He fell back onto the grass and continued to count the stars. As he sat in silence, the nerves took him over. 

Bailey looked over the rolling fields of their farm and smiled. A small light much like the stars above lit up in the field in front of them. He nudged Br'aad. “Look. There’s a firefly.”

Br’aad sat up. “Where?” He followed his partners pointing finger with his eyes and saw nothing for less than a second before two more light up the air in different areas.   
As the two sat they watched the bugs in awe and silence together. 

“Hey, uh, Bailey? I’ve been meaning to ask you about something.”

At hearing his name, he took his eyes away from the show of nature in front of him. “Hmm?”

“I mean, I know we haven’t really been around each other for very long, but it sure was enough time to get attached, huh? I really like you, Bailey.” Br’aad begun talking.

“Well I would hope so,” he said with a small laugh.

“Stop interrupting me idiot.” he said with a big smile on his face. “Anyways, as I was saying, You've done so much for me. I was lost in so many ways before we met. I din't have anywhere to go or anyone to go to and you took me in and I've been so thankful. All the shit that's happened to me has been awful but, honestly? I'd do it all over again if it means I could still have you. I don’t think that we’re at a place to make really big decisions and commitments like this yet but think of it more as a promise, okay? Just promise that we’ll be together for the rest of our lives?” Br’aad took something out of his pocket and presented it to the hobgoblin sitting next to him. There was a thin silver ring in his hand; there was a single green gem embedded in it. So small that it was only visible because of the shine from the light of the moon.

Bailey fixed his eyes on the ring wordlessly, entranced by the beauty of the object and the beauty of the symbolism it held before realizing that Br’aad was waiting for an answer from him. “Of-of course. I promise, Br’aad, that we'll be together for the rest of our lives.” He took the ring and put it on. It wasn’t the exact fit to his finger size, but it was perfect to him. 

“I got myself one, too.” Br’aad pulled out a similar ring, only slightly smaller and put it on his own finger. 

“Where did you get these?” Bailey asked in awe, admiring the ring on his finger.

“I, uh, found them?” Bailey laughed, knowingly. He put his hand on the side of his boyfriend’s face and pulled him into a loving kiss. And there they sat under the stars watching the wildlife for hours before falling asleep together in their cozy cabin. Love and promises filled the air that night and neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i would make it more than 500 words but i made it 700 words. i wanted to do more but u know what? we tried and thats what counts (:


End file.
